Sakura Demon Priestess
by patriciaashby1983
Summary: Story about a young girl named Sakura who gets pulled in the wall with Kagome who finds a change has happened to her turning her into a Demon with the power to see the Jewel and control Magic along the way she finds other friends and a finds a Demon is after her as well as Naraku who wants her Powers for himself.
1. Sakura

**Fire Demon Sakura**

[Story that begins like any other story once there is a girl named Sakura who finds herself in a whole new world filled with danger, magic, Priestesses and Demons..she quickly learns that she is apart of all that and this is how her story begins]

[A Young Girl of 17 is running up the stairs of a 1000 year old shrine that belongs to a girl that she has been next door neibors too when she moved here from the United States with her parents...they were both fashion designers of a large clothing line that has made headline around the world...which causes them to leave Sakura at home alot alone which can be a little lonely and she came to the shrine a year ago and met Kagome Higrashi...a 15 year old girl still going to Middle school while Sakura is a freshman in High school...she has long black hair that is falling to her back but she keeps hers up in a pony tail and she wears a blue uniform that has a black skirt, white socks and brown shoes on her feet as she is knocking on the front door]

Mother: ''coming...[she opens the door seeing Sakura] ''Ah Sakura...hello come to get Kagome?

Sakura: ''Yes we are walking each other to school.

Mother: ''Kagome...

[ Kagome has black hair going to her shoulders and she was wearing a sailor school uniform her's has a green collor and skirt with a red bow on the front and she carries her book bag on her back...she smiles seeing Sakura]

Kagome: ''Hey Sakura ready..

Sakura: ''ready when you are...

Kagome:[yells to her mother] ''We'll leaving...

Mother: ''have a good day...

[Sakura walks ahead as Kagome walks with her when they pass the well shrine. they see Sota Kagome's younger brother]

Kagome: 'Hey...what are you...

Sota: ''N-nothing...

Kagome: You're not supposed to play in there

Sota: ''''I'm not. it's the cat...

Sakura: ''did he go down the well?

Sota: ''Buuuyyyooo!...I don't know where else he could be...

Kagome: ''so go down...

Sota: ''but why do I have to be the one?

Kagome: ''because you're the one that's looking for him...

[theres a scratching sound near the entrance to the well..]

Sota: ''Aaah aah aah!

[Sota hides behind Sakura to protect himself.]

Sota: ''something's down there!

Sakura: ''Uh, yeah the cat...

[Kagome stands up. she walks down the stairs.]

Kagome: ''that sound...from inside the well

[she hears a loud scratch and yells with fright]

Kagome: ''Aaaah.

[Sota falls on his bottom behind Sakura with horror on his face]

Sota: ''Buyo...

[Sakura is walking down the stairs and picks up Buyo and smiles as she turns to Kagome and Sota]

Sakura: ''Oh did this little cat scare you...

Kagome: ''I was not scared...

Sota: ''ha you make fun of me cos I'm scared and then you'll all Aawaah!

Kagome: ''Uh, look who's talking Mister, why do I have to go.

[Sota looks bad that he couldn't reply...Sakura was getting a strange feeling as she hears the scratching noise come from behind her..when the door of the well unseals itself...]

Sota: ''Sakura...behind you...

[The Well door creaks...it bursts open and some sort of wind flows out. it comes out. it pulls Sakura in grabbing her around her waist as well as Kagome...]

Sota: ''what's going on?

[Kagome is pulled by several hands two of them turn her over to let her see her face...she gasps in Horror.]

Sakura: ''what is that thing..

[The Mistress Cenitpede takes a look at her then turns to look at Kagome]

Mistress Cenipede: ''And now...born to be alive once more...I recognise my strength...it has returned...You have it don't you? give it to me...

[Mistress Kagome's cheek with her extremly long tounge...Sakura creeped out slashes her at the Centipede releaseing Kagome from her hold only to get caught by her]

Sakura: ''Ah..Let go of us...

[she begins to shine bright as the Centipede looks at her]

Mistress Centipede: ''You will not stop me...wretched girl! I must have the Jewel...

[Sakura is floating as she is still glowing and then a little pain takes over her as she stumbles to the bottom gasping and breathing heavily...]

Kagome: ''The Sacred...Jewel?

[Kagome has landed safely beside her seeing Sakura holding her stomach and her face was hidden as she looks up at the top]

Kagome: ''I guess we must have fallen in the wall...

[Sakura looks at her nods as she grabs hold of some Ivy ropes to climb as Kagome looks at a Centipede arm]

Kagome: maybe I bumped my head or...maybe not...either way...Hey Sota! get grandpa...

[Sakura makes it to the top and was stunned at what she finds as Kagome climps out behind her and gasps]

[All around them was a landscape completely different to the well, it is like a forest, and Sakura sits down curiously admiring the scenery]

Kagome: ''I could be wrong, but, Toto, I think we're not in Tokyo anymore.

[Remember from the Wizard Of Oz...she looks over to see Sakura was standing and was shocked at the difference in her friend...she walks over and takes her face]

Sakura: ''what are you doing Kagome?

Kagome: ''Sakura...what happened to your face...it's not the same anymore...

[Sakura stunned as she looks at her seeing that she has a Cresent Moon on her forehead and that she has fuzzy Ears on top of her hair which has fallen out of her Hair band making it look long and falling to her lower back...then she looks down at her hands seeing that there were claws and she gasps]

Sakura: ''Oh...what happened to me?

Kagome: ''you've changed...somehow...we need to find our way home...

[They walk up a path while sparrows are looking from above in a tree.]

Kagome: ''it's like the family shrine is not even...

[she makes a sigh of relief]

Kagome: ''The tree...

[Sakura notices the thousand year old tree near her shrine and they run towards it happily...pushing through several bushes.]

Kagome: ''it means We're practically home...

[Kagome looks up at the tree in relief...and her expression changes as she looks at Sakura who was just as Shocked a boy dressed in red stuck to the 1,000 year old tree.]

Sakura: ''is that a boy?

[The winds blows through the silver hair of the boy. he looks as if he is sleeping.]

Kagome: ''Hey there? whatcha doing? Oh wow...

[she sees the ears sticking out of his hair...like a dog's ears.]

Kagome: ''Oh they are like dog ears...I think I wanna...touch'em!

Sakura: ''Uh Kagome I don't think that you should do that?

[Kagome holds her hands out to the boy's ears and rubs them. as if it were fake. she stands there for a while...just rubbing his ears in amazement. she stops]

Kagome: ''Now that's outta my system..

Villagers: ''get away from there!

[Sakura turns around to see they are surrounded by villagers holding bows and arrows...they aim at her and she quickly runs behind the tree and luckily miss Kagome hitting the tree...Kagome cowers next to the sleeping boy...the villagers run towards them and they are then tied up and now were walking towards a village]

Woman: 'who are they...?

Man: ''who knows...they are weirdly dress they must be demons...expecially that one with the marks on her face...

[Sakura and Kagome were tied up and are now sitting on a mat as they are surrounded by curious villagers]

Sakura: ''you didn't have to tie us up you know!

Villagers: '[mumbling discreet whispering] ''those girls..strange clothes...our they foreigners?

Old Man: ''you reckon it's war?

Man: ''of course it is! and right in the middle of rice planting season too.

Woman1 [about Sakura] 'that one there could be a Demon look at her strange markings...she could be a full demon...could be a fox demon with those ears above her head...

[Sakura confused at the ears part looks up but couldn't see her ears as she sighs in frustration]

Sakura: ''we are not demons okay...please let us go.

Villager: ''make way for High Priestess Kaede!

[An old woman with a patch on her right eye. holding a bow and arrow walks towards the bound girls]

Kagome: ''Now what?

[Kaede hands the village man her bow and arrows and sprinkle demon exorcising power over the both of them]

Kaede: ''Demon begone!

Kagome: ''Hey! hey! We're not demons okay...

[Kaede points at Sakura]

Kaede: ''are you not then what is she and why were you found in the forest of Inuyasha?

Village Man: ''they could be spies from another village.

Kaede: ''In that case they would be fools...who would invade such a poor village as ours?

Sakura: ''we are not here to harm anyone...we are just trying to find our way home...

[Kaede looks at Sakura staring at her and then at the mark of the moon on her forehead and was very intruged by her Markings then she looks at Kagome seeing something familer about her...]

[It is night. Kaede's Hut]

[Kaede has made some stew and was pouring some and gives Sakura one and Kagome one as well]

Kaede: ''Stew?

Kagome: ''wow. that looks great..real food..[slurp]

Sakura: ''Hmm...it's really good.

Kaede: ''bear us no ill will girls...for though I now see you both mean us no harm. in these troubled times of war, no stranger may be welcomed among us without deep distrust.

Sakura: ''we really aren't in Tokyo anymore are we?

Kaede: ''To-ki-yo? never heard of it. is that where your people are from?

Kagome;[in a happy tune] Uh yeah so we uh should get going...thought I've no idea how to get back of course...[slurbs]

Sakura: ''excuse me Priestess can you give me something to look at myself in the mirror...something is wrong with me...

Kaede: ''Of course child...

[Kaede gives her a mirror Sakura looks at herself and gasps as she see's that Kagome is right she looks so different...there was a Gold cresent Moon on her forehead and that there was black Dog ears above her head...she touches them and watches them twitch when she touched them...she was stunned as she gives back the Mirror to Kaede]

Sakura: ''what happened to me..?

Kaede: ''you mean that you were not always like this?

Sakura: ''NO...I was Human just like you and Kagome...but something changed when I came through the Well...

[Kagome was looking at her friend seeing that her features has changed since they have passed over into the well and was kinda worried for her]

[The Centipede seems to be alive and is slithering throughout the fields. it crashes in to Village buildings destroying them one by one...The Village alarm bell rings People are running away in panic...Sakura, Kagome and Kaede emerge from the hut.]

Sakura: ''it's that thing...

[Mistress Centipede has a horse in her mouth. people are attacking her with flaming arrows She retaliates by using her long body to whip the villagers away...Sakura felt something change as she looks around and finds a Bow and Arrows and uses them remembering the training she had in school with the bow]

Sakura: ''Okay I hope all those years in training will help me...

[she notches her arrow and shoots it at the Centipede a bright blue light comes from the arrow and it hits her in the arms causing them to catch on fire...Kaede seeing this gasps in shock...as the arm lands in front of Sakura]

Kaede: ''That blue light...you are a Priestess but how can that be?

Sakura: ''I don't know where the light came from but I did have some Training in fighting and using the bow...

Mistress Centipede: ''Give me the Sacred Jewel!

[Mistress Centipede heads towards them rapidly...They dodge her from both sides...they land on the ground and regain position]

Sakura: 'it's after us...

[She begins to run away from them across the fields back into Inuyasha's forest...Kagome see's her follows her]

Sakura: ''I will draw it away...

Kagome: ''someone will save us right? they've got to! grandpa? Mom? Anybody?

[Mistress Centipede is catching up to them from behind]

Kagome: ''whoever you are,please somebody help me!

[Inuyasha's forest]

[A heart beat is heard as The Boy who was asleep suddenly awakens. he sharpens his claws.]

Inuyasha: ''I smell it. the blood of the woman who killed me..and this other I have never smelled it smells like Strawberries...and it's coming closer...Arrgh!

[he attempts to remove the arrow in his chest. but the aure of the arrow is to strong for him. he cannot remove it]

[Sakura is running up the hill as Kagome follows after her...]

Mistress Centipede: ''The Jewel...give it to me!

Kagome:[still running] 'I told you I don't have it.

[Mistress Centipede slithers on the ground and gets really close to Kagome. Kagome flies though the air and lands in front of Inuyasha's feet...Sakura stops and faces the Centipede]

Inuyasha: ''Hello, Kikyo. playing with buys now, are we?

Sakura: ''Huhh? did he just talk? so you're alive?

Inuyasha: ''why are you taking so long to kill it? Just do her like you did to me.

[He looks at Kagome wondering why she is just standing there and not doing anything...then looking at Sakura curious at who she is and where she came from]

Inuyasha:[to Kagome] ''You look pretty dumb there. Kikyo. The Kikyo I know wouldn't waste her time.

Kagome: ''That does it. Kikyo. Kikyo. whoever she is, she's not me..cause my name is..

Inuyasha: ''she's here...

[Mistress Centipede comes from above and Corners Kagome...Another Blue flame arror pentrates her body causing her to yell out]

Mistress Centipede: ''You...my beautiful form..

Sakura: 'You are not going going after my friend again...

[Two spears with ropes tied to them land in her side.]

Villager: ''Good! now pull!

Kagome: ''So I was saved...

Inuyasha: ''You're pathetic. Kikyo.

Kagome: ''I'm Not Kikyo...Look, I'm telling you, I'm not her! whoever her is!

Inuyasha: ''and I'm saying you gotta be her, cos if you're not there's no way that you could smell so...[he takes a few sniffs of her] ''You're not her.

[Inuyasha is obviously embarrassed that he was wrong]

Kagome: ''I know. my name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me!

Inuyasha: ''You're right. Kikyo was cuter. much cuter.

Kagome: ''What'd you...

[Sakura is holding one of her arrows at the Centiped as it came charging towards her she jumps out of the way of it's tail as she swings and then she is jumping over the tail...and on top of her only to have the tail wrap around her body]

Sakura: ''Uh...Let go of me...

[Mistress Centipede takes a hold of Kagome. and Kagome clings on by holding Inuyasha's long hair]

Kagome: ''Let go of me!

Inuyasha: ''Ow, ow! oww! you let GO!

[The villagers and Kaede arrive at the scene]

Villagers: ''Inuyasha has revived.

Kaede: ''How can that be? the seal should have held forever!

Mistress Centipede: ''The Sacred Jewel!

Inuyasha: 'Sacred Jewel?

[Mistress Centipede opens her mouth to reveal fangs and attempts to bite Kagome.]

Kagome: ''stop it...

[Kagome retaliates by pushing her hand in her face a Power shoots from it. it severs 5 of Mistress Centipede's arms...Sakura lands on the ground panting...]

Kagome: ''Hey I did that before too in the well.

[Villages look aghast. the arms sizzle, slowly decomposing.]

Kagome: ''but how'd I do it though?

[Sakura notices something glowing inside of Kagome's body]

Sakura: ''what's happening now?

[Mistress Centipede attacks Kagome and cuts her in the side. she throws her up in the sky. blood spurts from Kagome's wound. and also the Sacred Jewel that she's been looking for..]

Sakura: 'it came from inside her...is that the Sacred Jewel?

[Kagome lands hard on Mistress Centipede body and then stumbles onto the ground. the Sacred Jewel follows her, and lands just within her reach.]

Inuyasha: ''Gimme the Jewel! quick! hurry!

[Mistress Centipede's body surrounds them, tightly wravels up and binds Kagome to the tree with Inuyasha. leaving the Sacred Jewel on the ground]

Mistress Centipede: ''I heard some Half Demon spawn was after the Sacred Jewel. it's you isn't it.

Kagome: ''Half-demon? what is he?

Inuyasha: ''half's all I need to kick your scaly hide! anything more than that'd be a waste of my time...

Kagome: ''Listen you talk big, but can you back it up?

Inuyasha:[dumbfounded] hmm?

Kagome: ''can you or not?

[Sakura was slowly making her way over to the Jewel and takes it in her hands before the Centipede can swallow it...]

Mistress Centipede: ''You...witch give that to me..

[Sakura jumps into the air and kicks the demon in the head causing her to fall over...she then jumps over to the wrapped up Kagome and Inuyasha and begins to pull against the body...she was then slammed into the ground by the Centipede and she loses her grip on the jewel.]

Inuyasha: ''No...[the Mistress Centipede uses her Long tongue to pick up the jewel lying on the ground] ''No don't you dare...

Villagers; ''it's swallowed the Jewel! Lady Kaede! what shall we do?

[Mistress Centipede's arms that were lying on the ground glow red. the 5 arms reconnect to her joints. Kagome clenches Inuyasha's red Kimono tight with fear.

Kagome: ''Look it's re-arming itself!

[Mistress Centipede's skin peels off revealing a black reddish skin underneath. she has red eyes now.]

Mistress Centipede: ''Yesss! my power is complete!

[The wrap of Mistress Centipede that bound Kagome to the tree with Inuyasha has become even tighter, making Kagome sink even lower. she is gripping the Kimono of Inuyasha.

Kagome: ''its..crushing me! aurrhh!

Inuyasha: ''Hey, can you pull out this arrow?

Kagome: ''Huh?

Inuyasha: ''Look, can you pull out this arrow or not?

Kagome: ''I...

[Kagome attempts to reach the arrow embedded in Inuyasha's chest]

Kagome: ''I don't know! eeahh...

[Mistress Centipede's wrap is getting even tighter...Kaede jumps down from her horse.]

Kaede: ''Nay, child. once the arrow is removed. then Inuyasha will be free to destroy us all!

Inuyasha: ''Don't be stupid, you old Hag! at least with me you've got a chance! were if that thing is gonna eat you...[to Kagome] and what about you. are you ready to die yet?

Kagome: 'I don't know...what I should do...but-[she grabs the arrow] Hugh...but given the choice I choose to LIVE!

[Kagome pulls out the arrow and the aure shines brightly and the arrow dissolves.]

Sakura: ''It's gone!

Kaede: ''My sister's spell vanished.

[Inuyasha's body is shining so brightly. it blinds the eyes of surrounders...the aura dissapates to a gentle glow...]

Kagome: ''Umm, eh...Inu...Inuyasha?

Inuyasha:[laughing] Aha ahahahaha

[Mistress Centipede is frightened. and retightens her grip on the two...a big smash of power aura appears and Inuyasha frees himself and Kagome from the Centipede's wrap...Kagome falls to the ground the Centipede is blown to pieces...Sakura looks up...Inuyasha is fast somersaulting through the air and landing in front of the Mistress Centipede. he uses his claws]

Inuyasha: ''Nasty Hag!

[He slices his claws through the air, ready for his attack]

Inuyasha: ''Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!

[His slicing is perfect. his claws slice Mistress Centipede in half...]

Inuyasha: 'Heh..

[The energy from such a powerful attack explodes Mistress Centipede. her body bits lay on the ground Scattered Kagome is kneeling on the ground...watching in awe]

Kagome: ''now I know he is strong.

[some of the Centipede's body parts are still wriggling..Kagome squals in fright.]

Kagome: ''It's still moving!

[Sakura looks to find a Glowing energy and goes over to it as the others watch her and she is taking it out of the body piece and watches as the flesh dissolves...everyone was in awe...]

Kaede: ''How did you do that child?

Sakura: ''I just saw the glowing ball inside its Flesh and I pulled it out...is that bad?

Kaede: 'No but I've never seen A Demon Priestess before...it's something to get use to...

[she takes the Sacred Jewel from Sakura and gives it to Kagome]

Kaede: ''Only with the both of you will you protec this Jewel.

Kagome: ''but how did it get inside my body? why would I have a Jewel wanted by demons?

[Inuyasha walks over, and smashes the rip bones of Mistress Centipede with his foot]

Inuyasha: ''exactly. Humans can't use it, so why bothering to keep it? if you don't hand the jewel over right now...I will have to start sharping my claws on you.

Kagome: ''Wha-what? what? you mean, he's not the hero?


	2. Seekers Of The Sacred Jewel

**Seekers Of The Sacred Jewel**

[The Sacred Tree]

[Sakura is standing behind Kaede and Kagome after she took the jewel from Mistress Centipede and now looking at the awake and free Inuyasha who is know waiting for them to hand over the Sacred Jewel all the villagers surround Inuyasha from behind]

Kaede: ''Pay no heed to Inuyasha girls.

Kagome: Sakura do you still have it?

Sakura: ''Yes of course...

Inuyasha: ''I hate having to wait. and I hate the smell of you.

[Inuyasha runs fast, towards them only to be repelled by Sakura who has stepped in front of Kagome and uses her hand to force him back which surprises him as he went flying...as Kagome runs in the opposite direction...she trips over one of Mistress Centipede's bones..while she is falling...Inuyasha tries to use his claws on her. but he ends up missing above their head...Kagome skids across the ground. Inuyasha lands on the ground two feet.]

Inuyasha: ''Want me to scratch your back.

Sakura: ''Listen here buddy keep doing that and it won't be her that will take you down it will be me...

[Inuyasha was looking her over seeing how fierce she is looking towards him and he was smiling]

Inuyasha: ''what is a human going to do?

Sakura: 'are you blind obviously you haven't been paying attention...

Villagers: 'shoot him!

[Sakura runs towards Inuyasha swapping her claws at him as he jumps back from her Some of the villagers try shooting him with an arrow. and he ends up breaking them so they don't hit him...He runs again jumps, slices the two trees on either side of the villagers. the trees fall, and the villagers run away]

Inuyasha: ''who do you people think I am? you think you can hurt me like I did that centipede?

Villager: ''Lady Kaede me thinks we might have chanced the centipede.

Kaede: ''Somehow I knew that it would eventually come to this.

[Kaede pulls a necklace out of her kimono...Kagome is running. Inuyasha is jumping on the treetops. gaining close on her.

Inuyasha: ''Prepare yourself.

Kagome: ''Prepare? for what?

[Inuyasha catches up and misses her again with his claws...the power sends Kagome falling to the ground several feet away, Sakura getting furious runs towards her catching and standing in front of her as Inuyasha jumps towards her]

Inuyasha: ''Give me the Jewel now it's mine.

[Kaede is in a praying stance, holding the prayer bead necklace which is glowing. the beads disperse, and fly into the air. they seperately land around Inuyasha's neck and form the necklace]

Inuyasha: ''Huh?

[Inuyasha lands on a rock]

Inuyasha: ''what the heck are these?

Sakura: ''Prayer beads...

Kaede:[to Kagome] 'quickly child the word of subjugation!

Kagome: ''what word?

Kaede: ''it matters not your word has power to hold his spirit.

[While Kaede is talking. Kagome grabs Sakura's hand and they run towards the edge of the cliff]

Sakura: ''Wait Kagome maybe I should stop him...

Kagome: 'No way that Inuyasha isn't going to stop anytime...soon.

[Sakura stops as Kagome falls down a cliff landing shortly afterwards...Inuyasha stops before her as he looks at the Jewel that has fallen out of Kagomes hand]

Inuyasha: ''How can you overpower me when you can't sit up?

Sakura: ''a word to hold his spirit? but how will she know which one.

[Inuyasha lands in the center of the bridge a bit further than the jewel]

Kagome: ''Ah. umm..ah [Inuyasha's ear twitch] 'Sit boy!

[The beads around Inuyasha's neck glow and pull him down, face first into the bridge. the Echo of Sit boy and Inuyasha's moan is heard all around]

Sakura: ''what'd you know it worked?

[Inuyasha sits up grasping the necklace around his neck]

Inuyasha: ''what the heck is this thing?

[Inuyasha attempts to pull it off. but it won't move.]

Kaede: ''I'm sorry Inuyasha, but even you lack the power to remove it.

[Inuyasha is still attempting to pull it off. he stands up]

Inuyasha: ''We'll see about that! I'd come up there and finish you off. if you didn't look half dead already!

Kaede: ''The word please...

Kagome...Sit Boy.

[The Necklace glows again. Inuyasha falls down and breaks the bridge. falling into the rushing river below.]

Kaede: ''well then shall we head home?

[Sakura makes her away across the bridge]

Sakura: ''that was easy. can't believe she didn't do that sooner...

[Next Morning at the Village of Kaede]

[The Village is repairing the damage made from Mistress Centipede Hammers are heard on wood as men fix the roofs Inside the Hut Of Kaede Kagome, Kaede, Sakura and Inuyasha are inside Inuyasha is lying around as Kaede bandages Kagome's belly]

Kaede: ''Hows that? perhaps I'll put more angent on your belly.

Kagome: ''Urhh...

Sakura: ''I noticed your rebuilding the wrecked houses made by Mistress Centipede what a pain.

Kaede: ''Pain yes, and just beginning now that the Sacred Jewel is back among us, far worse then Mistress Centipede will come to claim it.

Kagome: ''worse then yesterday?

Kaede: ''and not just Demons there are Humans whose hearts are more evil still. and only the Jewel has the power to make real their petty grasping ambitions.

Kagome:[to Inuyasha glaring at him] ''Specking of petty. what are you still doing here?

Inuyasha: ''I'm waiting for the Jewel.

Kaede: ''With the beads around his neck. his threat is diminished. it is perhaps the only way we can allow him so close to the Jewel.

Sakura: ''why do you want the Jewel anyway? it seems to me you're stronge enough as it is.

[Kagome looks at the Jewel in her hand]

Sakura: ''what Power can the Jewel can give you that you don't already have?

Kaede: ''ah, but he's just half Demon.

[Inuyasha smashes his fist into the floor. breaking the boards easily]

Inuyasha: ''You know what? I'm sick of hearing some dried up witch I just met talk like she knows me!

Kaede: ''so ye don't remember? I thought as much I'm younger Sister to Kikyo. she who bound ye to the tree, Kaede.

Inuyasha: ''You're Kaede.

[Inuyasha is remembering the little Kaede next to Kikyo when she was still alive. Kaede still had both eyes working.]

Inuyasha: ''so you're the brat huh?

Kaede: ''Fifty Years have passed and I've grown old.

Inuyasha:[scratching his head] if you're this old. Kikyo must be pushing a hundred. I'm sure glad I don't have to worry about being old. at least not for a while.

Kaede: ''Kikyo didn't worry either. Kikyo died.

Inuyasha:[ears twitch[eyes open slowly]

Kaede: ''it was on the same day she shot ye with the arrow.

[Kaede puts some wood into the fireplace]

Inuyasha: ''Gee, sorry to hear it. not that I really care or nothin. [returns to lounge around] it's one less thing for me to worry about.

Kaede: ''I wouldn't let my guard down just yet Inuyasha. I know now that Kagome is the reincarnation of my sister. and it isn't just because you resemble her. The Jewel of Four souls was in your body that alone is proof enough]

[Sakura is staring at Kaede knowing she may be right because she remembered Kagome using some sort of Spirital power...she looks down at her hands seeing claws has grown on her hands and that there were markings on her hands...she again pulls out the small mirror that Kaede gave her]

Sakura: ''Kagome may be a Reincarnation of Kikyo the Priestess but what has happened to me...why do I look like this.

[Kaede turns to look at Sakura seeing that the final change has happened to her as Silver markings on her hands and there were claws]

Kaede: ''Ye have become a Demon but not just that but ye also have Spirital Powers my dear...

Kagome: ''Are you saying she could be a Demon Priestess?

Kaede: ''it explains how there are Spirital Energy as well as Demonic energy inside her body I can feel it and they are strong.

Inuyasha: ''Hmm.

[He turns to look at Sakura seeing that her hair has gotten longer to her lower back and it looked from here like it was a dark blue black and her ears are on top of her head]

Inuyasha: ''I don't know what you are but you are a Demon and from the looks of your ears I say it's a type of dog demon...

Sakura: ''What ever I've become it's not right I was human before all of this...I think I need some air.

[she gets up and walks out of the hunt as the others watch her leave...she walks towards the Village seeing people were still building when they see her and quickly they begin whispering about her]

Villager: ''she's the one that used a Sacred Arrow on the Centipede a priestess and a Demon how is it possible.

Villager2: ''who knows how anything is done these days.

Sakura: ''Hey...I am sorry about what happened yesterday...I can help you a little if you want.

Village3: ''It would be a nice help...

[Sakura smiles a little as she gets to work helping them place boards and nails around so people can use them...everyone was so thankful for her that they gave her some new clothes to use while she was there...it was a Hakama Pants, they were blue pants that has long sleeves to her wrists and that it had a Silver vines on the shoulders and around her waist is a Silver and black sash that makes a Skirt fall along with her Puffy pants and she has boots on her feet...she was feeling comfortable in this as she thanks them for the gifts and walks towards a Tree where she see's Inuyasha there...]

Inuyasha:[thinking] ''She died. and I never knew...

[Sakura throws a Pear at Inuyasha's back his instinct's catch the pear in time, without even Looking. he looks at what's in his hand. and looks to see Sakura]

Inuyasha: ''Hmmm?

Sakura: ''Hey there aren't you hungry?

Inuyasha: ''where'd you get all that stuff from?

Sakura: ''I was helping the villagers rebuilt some hunts and they thanked me by giving me this stuff...let's share this.

[Inuyasha comes down...and he is sitting doggy position. while Sakura sits down beside him eating her fruit...Inuyasha looks at how she is dressed now with the Hakama pants]

Inuyasha: ''it looks like you are embracing the change?

Sakura: ''Mine as well I can't sit around and be sad about it but sooner or later I have to find out what I've become...

Inuyasha: ''why are you suddenly being nice to me I almost killed your friend Kagome?

Sakura: ''I forgive you because you were actually angry at Kikyo not Kagome...besides you should now she isn't Kikyo...

Inuyasha: ''Hmph.

[He jumps back up onto the branch of the tree]

Sakura: ''Don't take your anger out on her because you are angry at Kikyo...it's not fair to her.

Inuyasha: ''Hah...I know that but she has the Jewel and I will do what ever it takes to get it from her.

[Sakura gets up looking up at Inuyasha and sighs as she picks up her basket full of food but places a Apple at the base of the tree]

Sakura: ''Okay I will leave you alone now...when ever you are hungry I placed an apple at the bottom of the tree...see you later.

[she walks back down the hill as Inuyasha watches her go wondering why she was being so nice to him and she wasn't that bad looking of a girl as he jumps down from the tree and grabs the apple and eats it]

[Kaede's Hut]

[Sakura is sleeping by the fire as she thinks about her change and wonder if she will ever get back home now that she is like this...]

Sakura: ''it's two days now that we've been over here...I gotta get back. one way or the other..[she falls asleep

[Outside its pitch dark all the crows are resting on the dead branches of a tree. one is supersized, and has 3 eyes. it's staring at Kagome inside the hut. and see's the Jewel on her neck. Inuyasha comes flying out of nowhere and tries to slice the crows away]

Inuyasha: ''Hmmp...they've all come just because they've smelt the Jewel. stinking vultures.

[It is Now Morning.]

[Kagome is walking up a hill towards Inuyasha's Forest]

Kagome: ''Inuyasha's forest. Dry Well. it's how we came here after all. there's gotta be some kinda hint how to get home.

Kaede: ''Kagome! Kagome!

Sakura: ''where can she be she should know not to wonder off in a strange place.

Village: We looked everywhere but she's not here.

Kaede: ''could it be that she's gone off on her own? we spoke of those who seek the Sacred Jewel yet we spoke not nearly enough...

Sakura: ''I will go look for her...

Kaede: ''wait Child...[she stops Sakura touching her arm...and giving her a Bow and some arrows] ''You are going to need these...embrace the Hidden Power from within you.

Sakura: ''Okay...

[Sakura runs through the field towards the Forest angry about Kagome]

Sakura: ''Kagome you are an idiot...going off on your own in a world that you know nothing about.

[She came upon the forest seeing there was no sign of Kagome but there looked like there was a struggle which means she has been taken...she hears something land behind her and she notches her bow pointing it at Inuyasha who was stunned at her move which the Arrow was pointing at his throat]

Inuyasha: ''Ah...watch where you are Pointing that thing..

Sakura: ''sorry...I need to look for Kagome...

Inuyasha: ''I've got her scent she shouldn't be too far ahead...

[Inuyasha grabs a hold of Sakura's arm and he runs with her putting her on his back as they follow Kagome's trail]

Inuyasha: ''Stupid girl. I don't care where she goes but she took the Jewel with her!

[They come upon a house and Inuyasha lands through the roof and lands in front of Kagome who was about to have her Head ct off! ]

Kagome: ''Huh? [she see's Sakura landing behind Inuyasha and she smiles happy] Inuyasha...Sakura.

[Inuyasha gives the boss several punches and a kick to land him on the ground. the Bandits are running towards the hole Inuyasha made.

Bandit: ''we're outta here boss!

Bandit2: ''thanks again.

Kagome:[to Sakura and Inuyasha] ''I can't believe you both actually came.

Sakura: ''Of course I came Kagome...besides you shouldn't have wandered off it's dangerous in these times remember?

Kagome: ''I'm sorry I was just looking for the Well that might take us home?

Inuyasha: ''where's the jewel?

Kagome: ''Jewel? [Hopefully thinking it was her he came for, not the Jewel]

Inuyasha: ''Oh No! tell me you did not just say that.

Kagome: ''Haha. [smiles Embarrasslingly]

[The boss comes again. Inuyasha covers his nose with his well as Sakura]

Sakura: ''What is that smell? it's like rotting meat or-

[From the boss body the 3 eyed crow, is nesting in his chest.]

Kagome: ''wha-what's that?

Inuyasha: ''how much you wanna bet that bird ripped its heart out and made itself a bloody nest.

Sakura: ''I knew there was something wrong. the bird made him a puppet.

Inuyasha: 'Carrion crows don't fight on their own not where there's dead bodies handy. they ain't so tough. but they're hell and nasty.

[He punches into the hole where the crow was nesting. the crow flies out. Inuyasha retracts his hand from the hole and the dead boss falls face first onto the floor.]

Kagome: ''It's getting away aren't you going after it?

Inuyasha:[cracking his shoulder] Maybe you haven't noticed but the world is full of monsters. you want us to go after them all?

Kagome: ''but..

Inuyasha: ''No. buts. you wanna start doing the fighting, be my guest..

[Sakura walks to the window and see's the Crow fly down to pick something up and she gasps knowing what it is she Glares at Kagome]

Sakura: ''Kagome are you serious...how can you be so careless...The Jewel is on the ground outside and now the Crow has it...

Inuyasha: ''Ahh! The stupid crow is making off with the Jewel.[to Kagome] what's wrong with you?

Kagome: ''whaddyou mean what's with...go after him!

[Sakura runs after the Crow and was ahead of Inuyasha who is running behind her with Kagome attached to his back...she takes the bow from her back and begins to aim at it]

Inuyasha: ''whatever you do don't miss it's very important to get the shot.

Sakura: ''Hey I got this...

[she shoots the arrow towards the crow and it nicks it in the wing causing it to lose it's flight a bit]

Inuyasha: ''Good shot but it still has the Jewel...

Kagome: ''my turn.

Inuyasha: 'what are you waiting for Hurry up and shoot it.

Kagome: ''Shoot? you're kidding right? I've never used a bow in my life?

Inuyasha: ''the crow lives by eating Human flesh. you thinks that bad let him swallow the Jewel!

[The Crow Swallows the Jewel]

Sakura: ''Ahh! It swallowed it!

Kagome: ''Fine I'll try.

Inuyasha: ''Thank you. [and after she takes out the crow it's her turn] Kikyo was a master archer. take it in one shot!

Kagome: ''I told you my name is Kagome[ opening up her bow] Still Kikyo...give me your strength...]

[Kagome is ready to shoot and Inuyasha jumps...perfect timing.]

Kagome; ''here goes. [Kagome lets go of the arrow]

[The Arrow takes a straight path to the crow and then bends down and misses by heaps. Inuyasha and Kagome stumble onto the ground]

Kagome: ''what the? I thought you said that she was a Master Archer!

Inuyasha: ''she was! it's you who's the cluts!

Sakura;[running ahead] ''Stop arguing you two the Bird's getting away...

[she runs ahead and again shoots her own arrow and it hits the Crow in the Wing making the Jewel fall into the River...]

Inuyasha: ''Ha At least she knows what she's doing...

[The Crow grabs a little boy from the bridge.]

Boy's mother: ''Somebody help!

Inuyasha: ''Looking for your next meal already huh? you forget. you first gotta get through me.

Sakura: ''Inuyasha No you'll hurt the boy!

Inuyasha: ''back off! Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!

[Inuyasha slashes the crow into pieces and the Pieces fall into the River. the boy that was kidnapped by the crow also falls into the river.

Boy: ''Help.

Inuyasha;[jumps onto a rock] Where'd it go? where's the Jewel?

[The River is pushing the boy downstream.]

Boy: ''Help! help me!

[Sakura see's the boy and pulls off her shoes and she dives into the river and swims towards the boy freestyle]

Sakura: ''I'm so glad I took lessons.

Villagers{watching Sakura swim towards the boy] How can she do that?

Villagers2: ''she's fast.

Villager3: ''she's an Imp I tell ya. a water imp! she's not a human at all.

[Sakura reaches the boy and backstrokes back to the bank with him.]

Sakura: ''Hang on I've got you.

Villagers3: ''it's on it's back now! I don't believe it. what a day! what a girl! what an Imp!

Kagome:[she is standing among the crowd] and they say teenage girls get excited...

Inuyasha:[jumps onto the other side of the bank] Save the Jewel Stupid! the Jewel!

Sakura:[gives the child to his mother]

Mother: ''baby.

Son: ''I was so scared.

Sakura:[turns her back on Inuyasha] Hmmph.

Inuyasha:[looks very shocked][speechless, mumbles flusterdly]

Son: ''thanks for saving me

Mother: ''thank you. thank you. thank you.

[In the water the Crow begin to come back together as it flies out of the water...Inuyasha seeing this looks over at the crowd towards Sakura and Kagome]

Inuyasha: ''Hey it's getting away...

Kagome: ''well it looks like you are off the Hook for now pal..

[The boy's shirt begins to get pulled on as the claw from the crow tries to take off with him]

Boy: ''Ahh...

Kagome; ''Hey I know...[she walks over to Sakura] ''can I borrow your bow Sakura?

Sakura: ''Um sure but it's too far maybe I should do it?

Kagome: ''No I got this...[she takes off her bow on her shirt and ties the crow's foot to the arrow] ''I can do this...

Inuyasha:[on the other side of the bank] ''I get it she's shooting the foot.

Kagome: ''The foot can't help but be drawn back to it's body so it will be a guarantee that it will hit...

[she shoots the arrow and it flies right up to the crow and it hits him in the stomach causing the Crow to break in pieces and the Jewel is shown with a Arrow pieced in the middle causing it to crack...a bright light came from inside it as it bursts apart]

Sakura:[she sheilds her eyes from the bright light] ''That light where is it coming from?

[Then the Light begins to fly all over the place across the sky like Shooting starts as Villages look on in shock]

Villager: ''Lady Kaede those lights?

Kaede: ''Oh Ah...and I don't like the looks of it.

[Sakura, Inuyasha and Kagome go over to the middle of the woods where Kagome said the Jewel fell over there]

Inuyasha:'' are you sure it fell around here?

Kagome: ''yeah kinda but I am kinda worried about that light...

[Out of the sky came the head of the Crow and it flies towards Kagome...Inuyasha steps in front of her and slashes it to pieces when a Pink Shard came out of it's head Sakura shocked walks over to it and picks it up]

Sakura: ''I hope that is not what I think it is

Inuyasha:[to Sakura] and what do you think it is...

Sakura:[she shows it to him] ''It looks like a Shard from the Jewel.

[Inuyasha shock looked angry and yells]

Inuyasha: what...what did you say?


	3. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Down The Rabbit Hole And Back Again**

[In a Forest by a water fall]

[Sakura and Kagome are at the waterfall Kagome is in the water and she is freezing from the icy cold river water she is shivering]

Kagome: ''you've gotta be kidding! even if it is Feudal Japan...there's no hot baths?! [standing naked in a river shivering] c-c-cuh cuh...[squats into the river] Cold!

[Sakura chuckles to herself as she walks over to the water and suddenly places her hand into the water and warms the water with one of her Element powers...Kagome sighs in bliss when the hot water hits her]

Kagome: ''whoa this is warm...[she looks at Sakura] ''nice Sakura.

Sakura: ''it's one of the Element powers I seemed to possess now since I came to be a demon.

Kaede: ''that is truely a remarkable magic you have Sakura I would use the time to practice more on it.

Sakura: ''I will do that.

[Sakura goes to the bushes to put on the change of clothes that she can use to practice in a pair of tights, long sleeve shirt, with braces on her wrists and a belt around her waist to put her sword there and she puts her boots on and her hair up in a pony tail]

Kaede: Where are you going child?

Sakura: ''to do some training if I am stuck in this time I have to protect myself.

[Kagome is washing herself with the soap bar that was given to her as she watches Sakura put on clothes to train in.]

Kaede:[to Kagome] Kagome, come on out.

Kagome: ''No! I'm covered in blood and dirt and I feel like my hair hasn't been washed in a week. [thoughts from Kagome]

[swimming and bathing in the river as she thinks abut what has happen since her and Sakura has entered this altered version of Japan...Sakura seems to be making the best of everything that has happened to her finding out that she isn't really a human but she's a Demon just like Inuyasha except he's a Half Demon...Kagome stands up in the water and walks towards Kaede she looks upwards noticing Inuyasha's presence. Inuyasha is sitting on the ledge of the cliff, staring at Kagome innocently, blinking his eyes, horrified. Kagome screams and sits back into the water]

Kagome: ''Sit!

[The Rosary on Inuyasha neck pulls at him, making him fall flat faced onto the ground]

Kaede: ''So are you alright Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: ''Damn I forgot abut the stupid necklace of yours.

Kagom: ''serves you right for spying on me you peeping tom.

Inuyasha: ''Huh? keh! Idiot! all I was doing was-

Kaede:[holding the jewel up and turns to Inuyasha] trying to steal this shard correct?

Inuyasha: ''think you are so smart you old hag.

Kaede: ''the future looks very bleak...Inuyasha. unless you join forces with Sakura and Kagome who has the ability to see the jewel, there is no way all the fragments will be found.

Inuyasha: ''and I'm telling you that if it's for the sake of the Sacred Jewel, I'll put up with the dumb girls so stop worrying!

Kagome: ''do you really dislike me that much huh?

[Kagome walks up to Inuyasha wearing Kaede's Priestess clothes, with her hair tied up, looking exactly like Kikyo, as Kaede and Kikyo's priestess robes are the same. Images of Kikyo flashes across Inuyasha's mind.

Inuyasha:[thinking] Kikyo...

[Sakura is in a Flower field doing some training with her sword that she found it was just a plain sword and somehow something inside her was telling her to use both her powers and fighting skills together in a fight she does some Marital Art moves slashing at a blade of grass and she then flies in the air and flips over and then does a pose with her sword above her head then she puts her sword away sweating and breathing hard from all the practicing she was doing sweeping a hand across her brow to wipe the sweat off her face she walks back towards the village when she walks into something in front of her it was glimmering in the light. a falling leaf is sliced cleanly into two when it passes it...Sakura gaze sharpens when she looks up to see a girl standing on top of a string of hair]

Sakura: ''that looks like Hair.

Yura: ''Oh my! oh me! you can see it then my little hairs I mean? [she has hair wrapped around her fingers, like a puppeteer's strings] but being able to see it isn't enough...

Sakura: ''who are you?

[Yura giggles evilly.]

Yura: ''they call me Yura of the demon hair..though you needn't bother remembering it. your times about to run out!

[stretches out her hand and several strands of her reel towards Sakura but she quickly slashes through the hair breaking the hair from Yura's hand causing Yura to back away quickly to avoid Sakura's claws]

Sakura: ''you picked the wrong girl to come after.

Yura: ''Hmm it seems that I picked the wrong one to pick a fight with but you're hair I would really like to touch it.

[Yura was staring at Sakura's blue black hair seeing the Furry ears on top of her hair but decides to fight her another day Yura then throws her sword at her again but Sakura dodges the sword but only by a scratch on her cheek...when she looks around again at Yura she isn't there anymore she looks around to see any sign of her then she quickly makes her way towards the village]

[The Village]

[Inuyasha is in the village and was getting to fight a butch of women floating in the air with knives and swords getting ready to kill him]

Inuyasha: ''wait a minute! they're all girls from the village. what's going on? Planning to tie me up again? well I'm not giving in.

Kaede:[injured and crawling towards Inuyasha slowly] Inuyasha, don't do it! do not harm the girls!

Inuyasha: old Kaede! [leaps to where Kaede is] Wow, look at you. you're a bloody mess.

Kaede: ''have you nothing nicer to say?

Inuyasha: ''so why shouldn't I hurt em, huh? they're sure trying to hurt me.

[The girls close in on Inuyasha and Kaede]

Kaede: 'they're all under a spell. [looks around] Kagome? where's Kagome and Sakura?

Inuyasha: ''Sakura is somewhere training and Kagome said she was going home...not that it matters or nothing. I don't need them to handle this.

Kaede: ''you mustn't. do not touch the village girls

Inuyasha: ''will you quit flappin your gums already? or have you forgotten they're after you too.

Kaede: ''don't you understand, Inuyasha? we must get to the one who is controlling them.

[One of the girls fly at Inuyasha and Attacks. Inuyasha dodges when all the girls strings that were attached to them were all cut by Blue Arrows Inuyasha and Kaede see Sakura holding her bow and arrows then she lowers them and runs towards Inuyasha and Kaede]

Sakura: ''hey are you guys alright?

Inuyasha: ''better now that you have finally shown yourself where were you?

Sakura: ''I was training when some girl attacked me with some hairs Yura of the Hair that was her name.

[Inuyasha picks up Kaede seeing how hurt she is when Sakura comes over to her]

Sakura: ''I'm sorry that I wasn't here but I hope this will make up for it.

[she puts her hand over Kaede's wound and she heals it making Kaede and Inuyasha look surprise]

Kaede: ''Sakura you continue to surprise me thank you.

[Inuyasha then begins to run towards the forest where the Bone Eaters well is Sakura was running behind him]

Inuyasha: ''Hang in there Old woman!

Kaede:[noticing a web of tight hair in front of them] be careful, Inuyasha! the hair...

Inuyasha:[leaping through the air, and snapping the hair without feeling anything or getting injured] you say something old woman?

Kaede: ''never mind.

[Sakura is following behind them until they come to a secure part of the forest where Inuyasha puts Kaede down and begins to dig a pit ]

Kaede: ''Inuyasha I am resting not dead.

Inuyasha: ''then think of it as a hiding place I'll even come back to dig you out, if I don't forget. [grabs a pile of leaves and spread it on top of the soil]

Kaede: ''are you sure? you better not forget.

Sakura: 'he won't forget I promise to make him remember.

[She follows Inuyasha as they walk towards the Bone Eater's Well\

Sakura: ''I can try to bring Kagome back but I don't know if the well will let me go through

Inuyasha: ''give it a try

[Sakura nods then jumps down the well and didn't see the blue light come out and she just planly lands on the bottom...she looks up and sees Inuyasha's face showing at the top she sighs and then jumps back out landing in front of it]

Sakura: ''Looks like it will be you who goes in and gets Kagome Good luck.

[Inuyasha nods then he jumps down the Well and the blue light comes over the Well as Sakura sighs in sadness as she sits down beside it to wait for Inuyasha and Kagome]


	4. Yura Of The Demon Hair

**Yura Of The Demon Hair**

[Bone Eater's Well]

[Sakura is still sitting on the side of the Bone Eater's Well waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome ever sense Kagome has somehow found a way to enter the well what was upsetting about it is that Sakura came to the Feudel Era as a Human and now she's a Demon and can't go back home]

[Then she gasps as the Blue light comes over the Bone Eater's Well and she hears Inuyasha and Kagome]

Kagome: 'watch out! there's hair all over the well too!

Inuyasha: ''[climbling out of the well] are you saying that is Yura with the combed hair is after us?

Sakura: ''Of course she is we are her best chance to getting the Jewel shards or that she wants our heads.

Kagome: ''well I can see several glowing strands of hair there. there's the main strand that's been bewitching the others. that means if we follow the main strand, we'll find Yura. [points in a direction] that way!

Sakura: ''Alright!

[Inuyasha leaps across a pond, piggybacking Kagome. Sakura is running behind them as they come to a campfire site. Corpses of warriors struck down with arrows surround a campfire.]

Sakura: ''a bonefire...

Kagome: ''their heads are gone.

Inuyasha:[lets Kagome off his back and examines the corpses] they're fallen warriors. they must've gotten tangled in the hair strands. such bad luck. [turns back to look at Kagome] stop looking so stressed! and don't starting whinning about wanting to go home

Kagome:[picking up a bow and a quiver of arrows] I...thought I'd borrow this! [thinking] we must destroy Yura quickly or many innocent people will die.

[Sakura looks around and then settles on the Main Strand of hair that was leading over a huge Hill and she quickly runs towards it as Inuyasha and Kagome follow her]

Inuyasha: ''the arrows you shoot Kagome won't hit their targets.

Kagome: ''How rude! If I practice, maybe...!

Inuyasha:[leaps onto a tree trunk] Practice? did you practice?

Kagome: ''from now on! just watch me! I'm going to improve! [determined clenches fist]

Sakura: ''can you guys stop Arguing we have worked to do.

Inuyasha: ''Humph!

[Many strands of taut hair surround the trees in the forest. they tighten suddenly slicing off the trunk that they were standing on. they leap off. bundles of hair surge towards them.]

Sakura: ''they're here!

[Sakura leaps in the air.]

Kagome: ''from the left! the right, too!

[Sakura somersaults. more bundles of hair appear]

Kagome: too many! use your instincts to evade them!

Inuyasha: ''whhaa-? what a useless woman! I thought you came to fight?

Kagome: ''there! before you!

[Inuyasha and Sakura leaps onto a rock and another patch of hair comes at them and they leap to another rock Sakura slides down a slope when a bundle of hair grabs her wrist and pulls her in the air. Kagome falls off Inuyasha and lands face down on the slope. Inuyasha was also grabbed by a handful of hair and he was yanked in the air]

Kagome; ''Inuyasha! Sakura!

[they were both hoisted in the air among a web of hair which surrounds a giant sphere of hair]

Kagome: ''a Giant Sphere of hair...Yura's hiding place?

[Yura suddenly appears, leaping against the night sky. she lands on a few strands of hair which is similar to a tightrope. strands of hair are coiled around her fingers.]

Yura: ''Hmm...such a fine prey.

[Inuyasha tries to free himself, but can't]

Yura: ''you're Inuyasha. aren't you?

Inuyasha: ''so you're Yura? how do you know me?

Yura: ''I heard the gossip in the wind. that a Half Demon named Inuyasha is serving the Reincarnation of Shrine Maiden and a Demon girl and helping them to Protect the Sacred Jewel.

Inuyasha: ''What?! me? serving that brainless girl...? you've gotta be kidding me!

Yura: ''I see...well, both of you are brainless. [takes out the Sacred Jewel fragment from a pouch] turning the Sacred Jewel into this.

[Inuyasha growls furiously at Yura.]

Sakura: ''that Jewel came from Kagome?

Yura: ''in any case. I'll deal with you three and go look for the other fragments.

Sakura:[scoffs] Deal with us? you're the one who'll rue the day you appeared before us.

[Sakura pulls and breaks free of the hair around her ankles and left wrist. her then uses the bundle of hair around her right wrist to swing towards Yura. Yura pulls out a red comb and combs a thick bundle of hair at Sakura]

Sakura: ''the same tactic over and over again!

[the thick hair envelops her and ties her down in the air again.]

Inuyasha: ''Damn it!

Yura:[appears behind Inuyasha] such pretty hair...but you haven't taken care of it, have you? so many spit ends.

Inuyasha: ''shut up.

[Inuyasha swings around to claw at Yura. but she falls backwards in anticipation and somersaults gracefully onto another tightrope hair further away. the tightrope sinks lower under her weight, then spring her back into the air, towards Inuyasha, Yura in mid flight. takes out a sword and cuts him Inuyasha winces in pain]

[Sakura narrows her eyes angry at Yura for torchering Inuyasha as she slashes the hair around her wrists and then she flies towards Yura and climps onto her shoulders and flips her backwards towards the Wall of hair and then she pins Yura to the hair with a butch of blue arrows causing her to gasps in shock of the pain..]

Yura: ''you are suppose to be a Demon...what are you to have Spirtial Powers?

Sakura: ''I'm not just a demon but also a Priestess as well.

[Sakura flies up to Inuyasha and slashes his wrist hairs off him]

Inuyasha: ''thanks. [he digs his claws into his wound and swings his bloodied claws at Yura] Blades Of Blood.

[Four red blades fly towards Yura and slices off her hand which was holding the sword]

Yura: [thinking taken by surprise] Oh..No.

Inuyasha: ''you shall pay.

[Yura holds her red comb in her mouth and pulls at the hair around her remaining hand. a bundle of skull with hair flies towards Inuyasha, who crashes them with his fist. the hand holding the sword, which was sliced off. flies towards Inuyasha too. Inuyasha dodges in time]

Yura:[calmly] Darn! I almost had your head!

Inuyasha: 'I wouldn't allow that!

[Inuyasha release another attack of Blades Of Blood at Yura. Yura calmly swings her comb, a curtain of hair falls in front of her, blocking Inuyasha's attack. Yura's sliced off hand charges towards Inuyasha from behind, and cuts into his back. Inuyasha lets out a cry. the hair gripping onto Inuyasha slackens, making Inuyasha crash on the ground. Yura's sliced off hand pulls out the sword and flies back to her wrist. a bundle of hair envelopes her wrist and her hand is reattached to it.]

Yura:[flexing her hand, while holding her sword with the other] You're just a half-demon with half the power.

Inuyasha: ''Damn...!

Yura: 'Poor little thing...You wanted this in order to become a full-fledged demon. huh?

Inuyasha: 'the Sacred Jewel

[Yura stands up and laugh. suddenly the hair on her red comb[in her hand] tightens. she turns around. only to find Sakura climbling towards Yura's giant lair.]

Yura:[mad] that woman.

[Yura pulls some hair around her fingers which tugs at the main sphere, causing Kagome to slip and fall. Sakura jumps off to catch her and places her on the ground]

Inuyasha:[swings the sword upwards] you shouldn't have looked away!

[Inuyasha slices at Yura's back which were immediately mended by hair]

Yura:[turns around and glare at Inuyasha] you are becoming a pain!

[Yura swings her hand which tug at the hair gripping onto Inuyasha, making him crash onto a rock surface.]

Inuyasha:[laughs] you didn't bat an eyelid when you were struck or hurt. now, you seem awfully upset. something worrying you over there?

[Yura gives an incredibly pissed off look]

Kagome: ''Inuyasha! there's something inside that...that red skull. [pointing]

Inuyasha: Red Skull? what red Skull?

[Yura turns around and leaps towards Kagome taking her sword and was about to kill her but Sakura leaps in front of her and sends her falling to the ground and they begin fighting one another]

Yura: ''you are getting on my nerves.

[Sakura slashes at her with her sword causing her to jump away from Sakura as Kagome begins to take a arrow and tries to break the skull]

Kagome: 'that's it! the strand coming out of this red skull...it's connected to Yura's hand!

Yura: ''that girl...stop that! I'll kill you!

[Yura sends the sword towards Kagome instead. Just as the sword is about to reach Kagome's head. Kagome succeeds in cracking the red skull. the sword stops in mid air. light emits from the skull. a red hemisphere within the skull breaks in two. Yura gasps in terror and disintegrates. her clothes fall downwards to the ground. the sword also falls unto the ground. Kagome catches her breath. she picks up one of the broken hemisphere which turns out to be a red comb.]

Inuyasha:[walks towards Kagome, clenching onto his wound] so that's Yura's true form...

Kagome: ''this red comb?

Inuyasha: ''that's the adornment comb of the dead. it was used to comb the hair of the dead...that's how it probably got bewitched. in this day and age. an enchanted comb or two is nothing to be surprised at. [lets out a cry and kneels down]

Sakura: 'Inuyasha...you're badly hurt I can heal that for you?

Inuyasha: 'it's nothing but a scratch. where's the Jewel shard?

Kagome[notices the pouch near Yura's clothes and picks it up] I found it. [opens the pouch and takes out the Sacred Jewel fragment] I wonder how long it'll take to accumulate them all?

Inuyasha: Let's go Sakura, Kagome. [takes his coat and stands up]

Kagome: ''Huh?

Inuyasha: ''what?

Kagome: ''it's the first time you said my name.

Inuyasha: ''so what?

Kagome: ''maybe you've decided to be a bit nicer to me?

Inuyasha: ''keh! don't get excited! I still think you're pretty useless.

Kagome: ''what? and who was it that just saved your life?

[Kagome slaps Inuyasha's back teasingly. Inuyasha winces in pain and falls over]

Kagome: ''Look...it if hurts so much why didn't you say something?

Inuyasha: ''leave me alone!

[Sakura was walking ahead of them and rolls her eyes at there arguing and giggles to herself wondering what will come there way next as she remembers Kaede]

Sakura: ''Oh...we better not forget Kaede.

Inuyasha: 'Ah...right.

[they then begin to run back to the Forest where they found Kaede still in the leaf covered pit and they finally made it back to the village]


End file.
